So Young to Have Seen so Much
by MistsofMyMind
Summary: The Doctor finds a young girl, who has the eyes of one much older that the age she is. However, she doesn't know it herself. Can he help her find herself? Or will she just be another one he's 'mucked up? Bit angsty, not my usual style! Might be some 11/OC in later chapters, but not yet! T just in case. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**A/N: Hey guys! So here I am, writing another story, with a whole load of stories sitting unfinished. I'm planning to do more on 'Love Hurts' but this idea came to me the other day and I can't get it out of my head. My first Doctor Who fic so be nice!  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Doctor Who. I am sure that one day I will, but as of yet the day has not come. **_

The Doctor looked around him, at his empty TARDIS. Once again, he was alone. His companions had left him again, and he was alone. The Doctor- destined to spend his life losing those he loved. Amy and Rory were just the latest in a long line of companions he'd lost. Sarah Jane, Martha, and possibly the two people he had mucked up most: Rose and Donna. His best friend and the woman who, despite it all, he still loved. He sat down, and looked around at his only steady companion, the TARDIS. "You'll never leave me, will you old girl," he said, patting her affectionately. He sat, moping for a few more moments before he was thrown across the TARDIS.

"OW! What's happening?" he asked the empty TARDIS, before, with an almighty shudder, she landed. He opened the door and looked around. He saw a young girl, probably in her early teens. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You alright?" she asked him, the eyebrow still seemingly halfway up her forehead. She spoke with a light Scottish lilt, however there was definitely English heritage in there somewhere. She had thick, curly brown hair, and mahogany coloured eyes.  
"I'm fine," he replied. "What's your name then?"  
"Maryssa Armstrong. What about you?" she asked, curious brown eyes boring into the depths of his soul. She was intense, and he was sure there was something inside of her that she didn't know about. This girl had seen things well beyond her years. He knew the feeling.

"Lovely name! Unique! Don't you go changing it to- Mars or something. My friend did that, she had a name like a fairytale too… anyway I'm the Doctor. Now, Maryssa, I know you're not meant to talk to strangers, but I'm not human and therefore I'm not your average stranger. Would you like to join me for some fish fingers and custard?" he asked. She looked at him like he was beyond nuts now, which figured, since he'd just asked her if she'd like fish fingers and custard.

To his surprise, she nodded. "Sure, sounds good. Despite the fact you obviously belong in a mental institution, considering you are currently in the process of telling me you're not human. But I've got to be back by 8!" she warned him. He grinned and offered her his arm. She gratefully took it, and they went towards the TARDIS.

"Doctor, I hate to burst your bubble, but how exactly do you plan feeding me in a tiny blue box. I'm sure it's very… um… cosy inside, but it's not somewhere you can eat," said Maryssa, with increasing scepticism of this man.

"Don't sweat it Maryssa. It'll be fine, if I can swim in there, and sleep in there, I'm pretty sure I can _cook_ in there," he assured her with a grin.  
_He really needs help_ she thought to herself. That was, until they walked into the blue box, and her eyes widened. Something tugged inside her. She _knew _this technology. But how? From where? She shook her head, she just found it a bit odd, that's all. She didn't, couldn't, know it.

"You don't think I'm crazy anymore! Though I am crazy… but that's beside the point! It travels in time and space too!" he laughed. She nodded dumbly, before going and touching a wall of the TARDIS, gently stroking it.

"Hey beautiful. Do you take care of him then? Men, you can't trust them to be alone, can you?" she grinned. The Doctor watched, struck by the girl's natural way of taking to the TARDIS. Noone had ever done that: most of them at least ran out to check it was real, but here she was, _speaking_ to her. He and Maryssa Armstrong were going to get along quite fine.

"Doctor, you know how you said that the TARDIS travels through space and time- well I was wondering if you might, um, take me with you?" she asked. He thought for a moment. Could he really allow himself to much up _another _young girl's life? But the begging look in her eyes, the way her teeth were biting into her lip as though afraid of rejection, he couldn't say no. He gave a small nod before he could deny her.

"Great! Can we stop off at my house first? I just need to get some stuff," she asked. He nodded again, and she told him her address. They stopped off soon enough, and she walked in, slipping into a shoulder bag photos of her family, her mobile phone, some makeup, CDs, her iPod and a family heirloom that had originally been her grandfather's, apparently. A small golden pocketwatch with circles carved into the front.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_A/N: Hey! I have a follower and a favouriter (is that a word? Who cares :P) so thank you. If people are reading this, please continuing following/favouriting and perhaps drop me a review and tell me what you think? Danke! _****  
**

"You ready to go?" asked the Doctor, and Maryssa nodded. She couldn't wait to get out of the place, she always felt so cooped up in a normal life. It wasn't something she enjoyed- she needed _more _than the quiet life. Giving her a smile, the Doctor straightened his bow tie.

"Nice bow tie," she said, smiling at it. She meant it too, she thought it was cute when a guy wore a bow tie. She thought ties were OK, but she had an affection for bow ties, they were different.

"Thank you!" he said. "I think we're going to get along very well. Can you believe that a lot of my companions don't like the bow tie? I like your hat by the way. Very unique, like my bow tie," he said, grinning. Maryssa grinned back at him, before getting thrown back.

"Ow! You could have warned me!" moaned Maryssa. The Doctor grinned, before offering his hand to help her up.

"That, my dear, would be boring," he replied. Rolling her eyes, Maryssa walked up to the door, preparing to see where she was.

"Maryssa, welcome to Jamaica in 2094!" he announced. Maryssa gave him a doubtful look and he walked over to see what she was looking at.

"Ah, right. Maryssa, welcome to London, 2015," he said. "How boring! Could you not have brought me somewhere a little more, I don't know, exciting?" he asked the TARDIS, who hummed in response.

"Doctor?" asked a weak voice from behind him.

"Not now Maryssa, can't you hear I'm ranting?" he complained.

"But Doctor-" she protested.

"Ssh! Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I get a new companion, and where do you bring us? Three years into the future? Honestly, she'll be leaving me-"

"DOCTOR WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME!" yelled Maryssa.

"What is it?" he asked, completely innocently.

"I've been… shot…" she said, falling back and dropping her bag. The Doctor rushed to her side, shut the door on the armed men standing outside and flew the TARDIS into the vortex. He was about to just hold her hand, her wound was next to her stomach and she had a maximum of five minutes left to live. She bled, the blood seeping through her hand. But the Doctor noticed something, a small golden pocket watch he recognised all too well.

"Maryssa? Maryssa, listen to me. You're going to be fine, just open this, ok? You'll be fine," he told her, handing her the watch.

"I don't want to Doctor!" she sobbed as he helped her sit up, crying into his chest.

"I know, it's a side effect of the Chameleon Arch. Look, do you trust me?" he asked her, continuing to hold her. She nodded into his chest, because, despite everything, despite the fact she'd only known him for an hour or so, he did trust him.

"Then trust me on this- open the watch," he told her. And she did, she opened the watch, voices whispering to her. This was why she didn't like it- it spoke strange words to her like 'time lord' and 'Gallifrey'. The Doctor watched, as the Gallifreyan technology got her to remember, made her remember herself. She looked up at him, realization in her eyes.

"I-I'm not human," she said. He nodded, despite it not being a question, it was a statement.

"I'm a Time Lord. Tell me Doctor, what happened to Gallifrey? My mother and father stuck me under the Chameleon Arch, telling me that they weren't sure how much time was left. Was Gallifrey destroyed Doctor? Did we lose the war?" she asked, looking up with eyes begging him to answer before she doubled over.

"I'm regenerating! Oh, god. I'm holding on, but it hurts. I've got to find out though. Tell me!" she almost yelled. She was in so much pain. The Doctor had to answer truthfully, breaking rule number one. He couldn't lie to another one of his kind.

"We didn't lose the war. We didn't win it either. I had to kill them! And I did. I watched as my planet burned. My children and grandchildren crying, my wife dying. I watched as Daleks and Time Lords alike died. And I did it! I let it happen. Me, the Doctor! The Healer! I watched as my people died at _my hand!_ I'm sorry Maryssa, but we're the last," he told her as he buried his head in his hands.

"On behalf of our people, Doctor, I'm going to tell you that it's ok. Yes, you killed our people. But, Doctor, you saved many others from the Daleks, and all the others.," she told him, before doubling over as another wave of pain hit. Her hand was faintly glowing now. It wasn't long.

"But I didn't! I didn't because the Daleks are still out there! I failed! I thought I'd done it right, but I hadn't! I did it so, so wrong," he cried. Maryssa put her hand on his shoulder, shaking slightly.

"I am 477 years old. I have never regenerated. I look 14, but I am 477. Practically a child, mind you, in Gallifreyan terms. When I left Gallifrey, I had a baby girl. 10 years old. And my little boy, 17. They should have got under the Chameleon Arch, but they put me under it. For some reason, it reversed my physical, human age. And Doctor? Do you know what they said? My mother, do you know what she told me when I went under that arch?" she asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"My mother told me I'd meet a lonely traveller. A man who has the weight of the universe on his shoulders. A man who mourned the loss of his race. A man who had not a name, but a title. A man called the Doctor. My mother, she did Gallifreyan prophecies, Doctor. It's you!" she said, throwing her arms around him, before doubling over in pain.

"Not-long-now," she said, weakly.

"It's ok, I should know. Done it ten times now. It hurts to say goodbye to your old self, but I promise you, it will be ok. I'm going to go back now. You stand up, feel the energy. I'll still be here when you're new," he promised.

"See you on the other side," replied Maryssa, before throwing her head back. Gold came from her hands and face, and the Doctor watched what his countless companions had watched before.

Regeneration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maryssa blinked a couple of times, before pushing up off the ground. "How do I look? Do you have a mirror? I need a mirror! Wow this one talks a lot! Good luck dealing with me! Hahahaha!" she laughed. The Doctor stared. Her hair was lighter, kind of a fudge colour. Her eyes were the same, dark, but also seemed to have a childish gleam in them there hadn't been before. She was curvy, but not fat. He realised, with a jolt, that her attitude seemed to be a little like his. Something happened, she got nervous and BAM! motormouth. She now gave the appearance of someone maybe 22 or 23. She grinned at him, before noticing a mirror.

"Hmm not bad!" she told her reflection. "You're hot, Doctor, you know that? Never would've said that before… haha well again, I wish you luck!" she was grinning evilly. The Doctor fiddled with his bow tie, blushing furiously. She'd called him… hot? He was awfully confused by the alluring, if slightly odd young woman she had become. He stood stock still when she came up toward him and put a hand on his chest, before whipping off his bow tie.

"Mine," she smiled, before pecking him on the lips and running off. He raised his eyebrows and let out a long breath. He had faced Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, _River Song _(that being one of his scarier experiences) and all forms of monsters. What he was not ready for was another Time Lord who seemed to have a _crush _on him (and he'd have to stick with her forever). And the '907 year old alien' excuse wouldn't work on her, because she was a 477 year old alien. Well, to him she wasn't an alien, but he really, _really _didn't want to get into that just now.

The real reason he had turned down two of his companions so far (aside from the fact one of them was meant to be getting married), was because of Rose. Beautiful, smart, lovely _Rose. _It had been hard at first for him to come to terms with his love of her, after all the loss of Gallifrey and his wife and children and _Grandchildren _was still fresh and aching within him. Most of all, however, he mourned not the lives of the billions he killed, but for the young, unborn child his youngest Grandchild had been carrying. He had killed his great grandchild who hadn't had a chance at life, his entire family, and his entire _planet. _His existence was tainted by death. And then he'd met Rose. From the moment he saw her, he knew, somewhere within him, that there was something different about her. She wasn't, as he used to describe them, just another 'stupid ape'. She opened up to the possibility of other life forms, and her bravery took her to the end of the world and back (quite literally). Then, when he regenerated, she took it better than he expected her to. He remembered her last words to him after she disappeared. _I love you. _Three words that lovers on every planet whispered and spoke to each other, new words that tumbled past lips without thought, but meant so much to the other. Three words he had almost returned. However, all he managed was 'Rose Tyler' before he ran out of time. He knew she was happy now, and although his love for her was far from gone, it was somewhat easier to cope with in this new body. He often wondered if she and the other him had children. He guessed he'd never know.

Pulling a spare bow tie out of his bow tie box in his pocket, he began to wonder about Maryssa. Who _was _she? What was her Gallifreyan name? So, he searched her. He knew that the TARDIS would have a log of all those who had used the Chameleon Arch. At the bottom of the log was his name, which appeared once, after the incident with the Family. Then, above it he recognised the familiar symbols that formed a name that was not common nor uncommon on Gallifrey. It was a name that some possessed, but not enough for it to be considered common. She had a TARDIS driver's license (fantastic. She'd probably want to drive), and had no previous convictions. She'd lived in the Agapi Tou Giatrou province of Gallifrey, a mere 200 miles away from his own home, I Eperchomeni Thyella. If he spoke those words aloud, he would probably blow up 3 minor universes and Keltapuchi Major.

It was twenty minutes before Maryssa turned up again. "How did you get a new- never mind, I don't care," she said. The Doctor smirked, he had TARDIS technology not only in his pockets but also in his bow tie box. He had enough bow ties to last him at least 250 years. All set then, for a good while. He was shocked out of his thoughts when he felt something he hadn't felt since the night before Amy's wedding- lips on his.

"Marys… what- are-you…" but he was silenced as he felt something that sounded a little like a 'shut up' against his lips.

DWDWDW

For the first time in hundreds of years, the Doctor did not wake up alone that morning. Maryssa's head against his chest, he realised what he had done. Feeling her heartbearts, he noticed they were in time with his. He had created a bond with her, and by all extents and purposes, he and this woman he barely knew were now married by Gallifreyan law. And sure enough, when he checked later that day, they were listed as a linked couple. He cursed under his breath. Maryssa heard that, and came over to see what he was looking at.

"What is-oh," she said, reading the symbols on the screen. Her eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth. She and the Doctor had, after all, only known each other for a day and already they were married.

"Fantastic," he muttered the word he hadn't used for a long time under his breath, sounding almost exactly like his Ninth form. The TARDIS doors swung open and he saw a woman he really didn't want to see right then standing in the doors.

"Hello Sweetie"

_**A/N: So thanks for the reviews! I know this is going pretty fast but I wanted to make a reasonably long chapter (and trust me, for me that is pretty long). I hope you enjoyed it and I really appreciate all your reviews! Ta.**_

_**PS: I really don't like River! And she's coming back for Season 7. Might just go all AU on you and kill her off…**_

_**PPS: On that topic, did anyone else see the S7 trailer! I was essentially bursting with excitement and almost went around my house shouting EEEEEEEE! But I figure my family (who are not big Matt Smith fans) would not appreciate that…**_


End file.
